Zombie's Best Friend
225px |strength = 2 |health = 1 |cost = 2 |set = Triassic |rarity = Super-Rare |class = Crazy |tribe = Pet Zombie |trait = None |ability = When played next to a Zombie: Make another random Zombie that costs 1 . |flavor text = "What counts is not necessarily the size of the dog in the fight; it's the size of the fight in the dog." - Wight Z. Diesenhower}} Zombie's Best Friend is a in Plants vs. Zombies Heroes and a member of the class. It costs 2 to play and has 2 /1 . It does not have any traits, and its ability makes a random zombie that costs 1 on a selected lane adjacent to it when it is played on a lane adjacent to a zombie. Origins It is based on a dog, a type of domesticated animal; in particular, it resembles a basset hound, a type of hunting dog. Its name is a reference to the term "man's best friend," a tag usually given to dogs due to their history with humans, with "man" changed to "Zombie," referring to the side this card is on. The "Wight Z. Diesenhower" mentioned in its description is a reference to Dwight D. Eisenhower, the 34th President of the United States. The quote mentioned in its description is one of Eisenhower's famous quotes. Statistics *'Class:' Crazy *'Tribe:' Pet Zombie *'Traits:' None *'Ability: When played next to a Zombie:' Make another random Zombie that costs 1 . *'Set - Rarity:' Triassic - Super-Rare Card description "What counts is not necessarily the size of the dog in the fight; it's the size of the fight in the dog." - Wight Z. Diesenhower" Update history Update 1.24.6 *Added to the game. Strategies With Zombie's Best Friend is meant to be an early-game nuisance by making another zombie for your opponent to destroy, and thus, split their defenses on three zombies instead of two (three and two because you already need a zombie alive on turn 1). With luck, it can be something truly annoying like Zombology Teacher, Quickdraw Con Man, Cat Lady, and Planetary Gladiator, but it can also be something less useful or more situational like Mustache Waxer or any of the 5 basic zombies. But for Zombie's Best Friend's ability to activate, you need to play a zombie on turn 1, and it has to survive. A zombie with either high health or the Amphibious trait is optimal, as it is harder to hit or destroy. While there are examples like Planetary Gladiator, Cat Lady, Snorkel Zombie, and Swabbie, you do not even have to look for examples in other classes due to Quickdraw Con Man's existence. Unlife of the Party is also an option as it benefits from Zombie's Best Friend's ability, but he has low health. Here is the list of the zombies it can make: Since it is a pet, Electric Boogaloo can use it in his pet deck. However, Zookeeper, Pied Piper, and Squirrel Herder are much better turn 2 plays, and while Zombie's Best Friend's ability can make pet zombies, it can make something completely unrelated. Still, it does serve as extra firepower and is better than nothing. Zombie's Best Friend shines mainly in a Valkyrie deck and can be considered as a replacement for or a substitute for Barrel of Deadbeards. The aforementioned zombies are a very popular choice in Valkyrie decks, mainly because they provide you two zombies for the cost of one, and unlike in most cases, you won't really care how useless the weaker fighter would be, mainly because its purpose is to be destroyed and boost Valkyrie. So overall, while Zombie's Best Friend isn't the best super-rare there is (even somewhat underwhelming), it has its own uses in a Valkyrie deck or an aggro deck with cards like Disco-Naut. Against Zombie's Best Friend is easily destroyable by any plant or trick, but its ability can be meddlesome in the early game as it can surprise you and it makes another zombie for you to take care of. It is best to destroy the zombie played on turn 1, preferably with a plant with high strength or the Amphibious trait like or Sting Bean. If Zombie's Best Friend gets to activate its ability, or Scorched Earth can destroy both if the zombie made has 1 . Gallery SHSL Trash's Best Friend.png|Zombie's Best Friend's statistics ZombiesBestFriendCard.jpg|Zombie's Best Friend's card ZombiesBestFriendUnlocked.jpg|Zombie's Best Friend unlocked ZombiesBestFriendGrayedCard.jpg|Zombie's Best Friend's grayed out card Zombie's Best Friend card face.png|Zombie's Best Friend's card image ZombiesBestFriend.png|HD Zombie's Best Friend Zombie's Best Friend textures.png|Zombie's Best Friend's textures ZombiesBestFriendAbility.jpg|Zombie's Best Friend activating its ability HesgotaBone.jpg|Zombie's Best Friend attacking NoBoyDont.jpg|Zombie's Best Friend destroyed Screenshot 2018-02-19-23-28-53-1.png|The text message displayed when Zombie's Best Friend activates its ability DoggygoesMad.jpg|Zombie's Best Friend with the Frenzy trait OverthereBoy.jpg|Zombie's Best Friend with the Overshoot trait GotgetthemBullseye.jpg|Zombie's Best Friend with the Bullseye trait Doggygetsastar.jpg|Zombie's Best Friend with a star icon on its strength AgentBestFriend.jpg|Secret Agent being used on Zombie's Best Friend Trivia *It currently shares sound clips with Killer Whale. *It seems to be lacking legs as seen in its textures. Category:Triassic cards Category:Pet cards Category:Super-rare zombies Category:Zombies